


Date

by Fire_Bear



Series: Ivan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (not sure which applies), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: After their time together in the lift, Arthur and Ivan have been on a few dates. Now, on their third date, all the anticipation is one what will happenafterit...





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadaf_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaf_Awesome/gifts).



> I'm a little late with this request, since it was meant to be for Christmas but, hey ho.
> 
> Someone wanted more of this and now I have a whole series for this. (Like I probably pointed out in Neighbour, they will all have a little bit of plot and then... you know... sex.)

Arthur was nervous.

He had picked out what he wanted to wear, had made sure to be a few minutes early and now he had to wait, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Ivan had told him to wear warm clothes for whatever they were going to be doing and now Arthur was standing in front of a leisure centre which seemed to be closed. While he was glad for the warm, knitted green sweater that he was wearing and the fleece-lined trousers, Arthur was worried that this date was going to be a dud.

It was only their third date. On the first one, the weekend after the occasion they’d fucked for an entire two days, Ivan had taken him to a fancy restaurant, a 5-star Michelin one. When Arthur had looked it up, he had found out that it was fully booked for an entire year, so Arthur was impressed that Ivan’s connections had managed to free up a table somehow. Then, on their second date, they had gone to a park, walking around peacefully with a picnic basket until they found a secluded area where they could cuddle and kiss and feed each other strawberries. Arthur had been surprised that no-one had come upon them when it was such a pretty spot to sit.

Now, though, their third date was beginning to look like it would be over before it even started. On their first date, Arthur had stupidly decided that they should wait till after the third one to have sex again. He deeply regretted that. Ever since that weekend, he had thought about the day they had come together and he yearned to do it again. Ivan’s large hands, his huge cock, that warm mouth…

Shuddering, Arthur shook his head, trying to shake the images from his mind. That was not the sort of thing to be thinking of in public. Not to mention when he was about to go on a date with the very same man. Instead, he wanted to learn more about Ivan: despite being neighbours, they had only ever spoken about general things. On these dates, Arthur was learning little facts that were more personal to Ivan and he was enjoying that. Hopefully, that wouldn’t end from a stupid comment of Arthur’s or a failed outing.

Movement from along the street had Arthur looking up. He smiled when he saw the familiar long coat and scarf. Silvery-blond hair had been combed back to reveal more of his face. Arthur couldn’t wait till he could see those blue eyes, the ones that looked violet if he  tilted his head just right: they filled his dreams and he wanted to be able to gaze into them forever. But the brightest feature, easily seen from this distance, was definitely the large smile. Arthur couldn’t help but smile back, lifting his hand in greeting.

“Ivan!” Arthur called when the man reached the bottom of the stairs. “Hello!”

“Privet, solnyshko,” Ivan said, cheerfully. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not long,” Arthur told him, pleased that Ivan was so concerned. “But it looks like we'll have to find another venue for our date.”

“Oh? Why?” asked Ivan, glancing behind Arthur as he came up the steps.

“The leisure centre’s closed for some reason.”

“Ah. Not to worry.” Ivan reached Arthur and stretched out to brush his thick fingers over Arthur’s cheek. The action made Arthur’s eyes flutter shut with delight. “I know the person who runs this place,” Ivan explained. “They have closed it so that we will not be interrupted.”

Arthur’s eyes flew open. “What, really?”

Ivan chuckled. “Yes. I would do anything for you.”

Unable to hide his blush, Arthur glanced away. “You should let me do things for you,” he mumbled.

“You were the one who suggested the picnic,” Ivan replied. “I enjoyed that very much.”

“Oh,” Arthur whispered.

Smiling, Ivan put an arm around Arthur’s waist: Arthur instantly felt safe and comfortable and he leaned into the touch. “Come on. Let’s go in.”

Unexpectedly, the door was unlocked. Ivan merely opened the door and held it while he ushered Arthur inside. Once in, he slipped his arm back around Arthur’s waist and guided him through the dimly lit lobby. Once he was sure of where they were going, Arthur looked up at Ivan.

“Ice skating?” he said, amused.

“Yes.” Ivan beamed down at him. “I love it. What about you?”

“I’ve not been very often and I’m not very good at it.”

Ivan’s smile seemed to brighten. “Then I’ll help you.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said with a bashful smile.

Once they’d reached the winter sports’ section and then the edge of the ice rink, Ivan led Arthur to the rentable ice skates. There was no-one around to pay for the use of them or even to pay for the use of the rink. Arthur assumed that Ivan had taken care of it, his heart swelling at the thoughtfulness. Speaking of Ivan, he knew exactly which pair of skates to choose from the cubby holes and plucked them from where they sat. Grimacing, Arthur peered at the rest of them.

“Do you need help?” Ivan asked.

“I don’t know which ones I should take,” Arthur admitted, frowning at them.

Before Arthur could say or do anything else, Ivan reached across him - making Arthur’s breath catch in his throat - and pulled another pair from its hole. “Here,” said Ivan. “Try these.”

Arthur blinked down at them, baffled. Did Ivan really know his shoe size? And how could he see the numbers in the limited lighting? Nevertheless, Arthur took the skates. “Thanks,” he murmured and followed Ivan over to the seats.

There, he struggled into them, scowling at them whenever his twisting and straining didn’t seem to push his feet in any further. Beside him, Ivan chuckled at his frustration and, once he’d laced up his own skates - quite professionally - he came to Arthur’s rescue, helping him into them and making sure his laces were tight. Ivan even took the opportunity to slide his cold fingers up and under Arthur’s trousers, brushing gently against his skin. Arthur shuddered and his face turned red. With a pleased smile, Ivan drew away and helped Arthur to his feet.

Wobbling, Arthur grimaced and clutched at Ivan. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to get on the rink.”

Ivan laughed. “I’ll get you there, don’t worry.”

So they hobbled over to the edge of the rink in silence, Arthur clinging to Ivan all the way. It was a little eerie, the way the rink was quiet. Arthur had never been to one without music (usually Christmas songs) or children screeching or people laughing. Maybe it felt so strange because Arthur didn’t feel harassed or pressured to learn how to skate in an hour.

When they reached the wall, Arthur held tight to both it and Ivan’s helping hand. His foot still slid away from him when he placed it on the ice and his breath caught, heart hammering. Thankfully, Ivan was able to keep him upright, his free hand clasping Arthur’s upper arm. After a moment of panting, Arthur felt ready and tried again. This time, he managed to stay upright and let go of Ivan’s hand to pull himself along the edge. Ivan took the opportunity to get onto the ice himself and closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” Ivan asked, watching Arthur in amusement.

Holding onto the wall for dear life, Arthur took a chance and glanced over, only to find that Ivan was watching him with amusement. Arthur frowned at him, trying not to pout, though he wasn’t sure he succeeded. “I’m going to use the wall till I get used to this again.” He returned his attention to staying upright and shuffling his way along.

“Don’t do that,” said Ivan from behind him, his voice getting closer. “Let me help you.”

“What-?” Arthur turned his head to find Ivan right in front of him. He caught a whiff of some sort of crisp, sweet smell from his date and Arthur nearly fell over from shock and arousal. Flustered, his feet shifted under him and he gripped the wall tighter.

“You need to let go,” Ivan murmured. And, before Arthur could move, a pair of hands landed on his hips. “Move away from there.”

“I- Okay…” said Arthur, hesitantly. He allowed Ivan to draw him away from his anchor, trying to keep his feet under him. It didn’t help much: his skates slid along the ice, barely touching, as Ivan utilised his strength to keep Arthur up. Arthur ducked his head as a sudden urge to pull Ivan’s arms around him took hold of him. He resisted it and managed to come back to himself just as Ivan stopped moving.

“Now, I’m going to let go. Just keep your balance, okay?”

“What?!” Arthur exclaimed, his voice echoing in the silence. “No, Ivan, don’t-”

“I’m letting go in three, two-”

“Ivan!”

“-one!”

Those comforting hands left Arthur’s body and he instinctively flung out his arms, scared he’d immediately topple and make a fool of himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. Not breathing, Arthur waited for the inevitable. Then there was the sound of blades slicing through the ice, twirling around him. Baffled, he involuntarily opened his eyes to find Ivan in front of him now, his hands held out. Arthur immediately latched onto him, his fingers tight around Ivan’s wrists. Smiling, Ivan held on, giving him the security that he needed to let out the breath he’d been holding.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I… I suppose not?” Arthur said. He looked down at his feet, amazed that he had actually managed to stay upright, even if he was hunched over now, his legs wobbling.

“Come on,” said Ivan, catching Arthur’s attention again. “I’ll pull you along until you get the hang of moving.”

“What? I-”

“You will be _fine_ ,” Ivan interjected. “I won’t let you fall. I promise.”

Arthur gazed into his eyes, into the determination he could see there. He couldn’t see any reason to doubt him, so Arthur nodded. “Right. I’ll hold you to that.”

For the next few minutes, Arthur was talked through how to move on the ice. There were several wobbles and several times that he thought he was going to pull Ivan down with him. But Ivan never let him go and always pulled him back up. Arthur’s heart began to calm as he got a little better. Slowly, he was able to raise his gaze from his feet to Ivan’s delighted face. Distantly, Arthur realised that the world had narrowed to the rink and Ivan, though it was quickly narrowing further to just Ivan.

“You… Did you learn to skate in Russia?” Arthur asked, remembering that they were on a date. People discovered more about each other on dates, didn’t they? His words were accompanied by a brief wobble but he was able to right himself. He still held tight to Ivan, though.

“Yes,” Ivan told him. “As a child, I lived near a small lake. Not many people went there so the local children often went there to skate.”

“Did your parents teach you, then?”

“No,” said Ivan shortly, just as he did at any mention of his parents. Arthur fought not to flinch at his tone. Ivan still seemed to notice his discomfort, however, for his voice softened when he said, “No. They taught me nothing.”

“Then…?”

“The other children.”

“You must have all been really good if you can skate like this,” Arthur commented, looking Ivan up and down. He was still wearing his long coat _and_ he was skating better. Arthur was rather impressed.

Somehow, his words made Ivan smile brightly. It lit up his face which had darkened at the mention of his parents. Arthur found himself wondering why he didn’t enjoy talking about his parents. Had something happened to them that Ivan still felt the repercussions of? Had his childhood been unhappy? His train of thought was suddenly derailed as he wobbled once more and he returned his attention to what he was doing.

He would find out more about Ivan in time, he was sure.

“What about you?” Ivan asked, drawing Arthur’s attention back to him.

“Hm?”

“When was the last time you went ice skating?”

“Lord!” Arthur laughed. “I don’t really remember. I know I went to my friends’ birthday parties when I was younger. And there was that one time Alfred made us all go to an ice rink, but I’d fractured my wrist when I’d slipped on some ice on the pavement and couldn’t actually do any skating. I had to sit at the side with some tea and grumble about the cold.” He chuckled at the irony of it and peeked at his date.

Ivan’s smile was so big that his eyes were scrunched up. “That was unfortunate.” He looked down at their arms. “Which one did you hurt?” Ivan then asked, his voice soft.

Arthur inhaled sharply, his heart starting to pound again. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he ducked his head to stare at where they were touching. “My left one,” he murmured, flexing the fingers on that hand.

Carefully, Ivan loosened his hold on that arm, though he kept a tight hold on his other. Arthur trusted him so he watched as Ivan twisted his hand so that he could brush his fingers along the inside of Arthur’s wrist. His breath caught as Ivan continued gently caressing it, massaging it, _touching_ him.

God, he wanted to kiss Ivan so badly.

“Okay,” said Ivan suddenly, twisting his hand back to its previous position. “Please don’t tense up.”

“Um, why?” asked Arthur, fighting the urge to do so.

“I am going to let go-”

“What?” Arthur tried not to panic, telling himself that Ivan knew what he was doing. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been skating perfectly fine with me holding onto you for the past ten minutes,” Ivan pointed out. “I think you’re ready to try moving on your own. Just stay still while I move out of your way and then we’ll see what happens.”

“Wait,” said Arthur, though it was more in protest of Ivan’s hands leaving him than being left to do it on his own.

Gently, Ivan let go of one arm and reached up, though Arthur continued to cling to his other hand. He cupped Arthur’s face. “You will be fine, moy zayka. I will not be far away.”

With pursed lips, Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into Ivan’s touch, craving it, yearning for it. He took a shaky breath. “Okay,” he murmured, willing to trust Ivan with just about anything.

He only opened his eyes when Ivan took his hand from his face. Then, with a final squeeze of his hand, Ivan let go. It took Arthur a few moments longer to relax his death grip. Once he had, Ivan pushed off and skated backwards, away from Arthur, in a straight line. He stopped a little way from Arthur and reached out his arms, ready to catch him.

“I will give you a kiss if you can reach me,” Ivan told him, looking quite serious.

Arthur laughed. “That’s the only incentive I need,” he joked. Ivan only smiled at him.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur ran through what Ivan had taught him in his head. Then, cautiously, he pushed off, skating forward. His eyes widened as he managed to carry himself forward without slipping. A wide smile took over his face as he moved, proud of himself for actually managing to stay on his feet. When he looked up at Ivan, he found the man beaming - and getting closer quickly.

“You’re doing well, Arthur!” Ivan called.

“Thank you. But… How do I stop?”

“Just turn your… toes inward,” Ivan explained. “And bend your knees.”

“What? But-”

“Do not worry. I will catch you.”

Arthur gave Ivan a dubious look but ultimately decided to do as he said. So, with some trepidation, he tried to turn his feet. It was harder than he had anticipated: his momentum was carrying him forward and his feet naturally wanted to stay straight. Every time he shifted, he felt himself wobble and he panicked, returning his feet to their previous position. The slight turns of his feet were, thankfully, slowing him down but he kept moving forward, growing closer to Ivan with each passing second. When he was only a few feet away from him, Arthur grew desperate and forced his feet into the right position. He stopped - but he didn't get to celebrate his success as his sudden stop threw the rest of his body forward and he was sent toppling into Ivan.

Thankfully, Ivan caught him and stood firm. His arms wrapped around Arthur who panted against Ivan’s shoulder. “You made it,” Ivan murmured.

“Yeah,” Arthur murmured, happily. He got his feet under him again and pushed himself off Ivan’s chest, just enough that he could see his face. “Though, I-” Arthur broke off, catching sight of Ivan’s lips. The memory of the promise of a kiss had him losing his breath. Suddenly, he was grateful for the fact that they were the only ones in here.

Ivan seemed to see his realisation and smiled at him. “I expect you want your prize?” he said, voice quiet.

Instead of answering, Arthur braced himself with both hands on Ivan’s chest and pushed himself up onto the tips of his skates. At the same time, Ivan leaned down and their lips soon met. It was a soft, wonderful kiss, their lips pressed firmly together. Then Arthur tilted his head a little and began to move his mouth more. Ivan responded with gusto, kissing Arthur so fiercely that Arthur couldn’t understand why they hadn’t made it their greeting.

They parted for breath, their lips slow to peel away completely. Arthur’s eyes flickered open and he found himself staring into Ivan’s dark eyes. He was struck with a sudden intense yearning, wanted nothing more than to stay with Ivan like this forever. His realisation made him dizzy and he clung to Ivan all the tighter for a moment. Ivan smiled down at him.

“I love you,” Ivan whispered.

Unlike the panic of the lift confession, this one made Arthur’s chest feel tight as his heart seemed to swell. Yet, at the same time, he felt light enough to float. With a small noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a yelp of surprise, Arthur flung his arms around Ivan’s neck and surged upwards once again. Ivan’s arms squeezed him closer as their lips met once more.

This time, Arthur made sure to kiss Ivan as passionately as he could. He even went so far as to let his tongue slide along Ivan’s lips. Ivan reacted by letting his lips part just enough for Arthur’s tongue to slide in and he hummed with delight as he stroked around the inside of Ivan’s mouth. However, thankfully, it didn’t take long for Ivan to shift slightly, his tongue curling around Arthur’s before he pushed it into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur groaned at the sensation, overjoyed to feel Ivan’s thick tongue shoving it's way down Arthur’s throat. He clung to Ivan, pulling him closer, frustrated at the way his feet slipped beneath him, shifting against Ivan’s crotch as Arthur began to get hard.

At some point, Ivan broke away from him. Arthur panted heavily, out of breath from the sensational kiss. He looked up at Ivan from lidded eyes, feeling a little dazed and overly warm. For a moment, Ivan only stared. Then he growled, low in his throat and reached up, swiping at Arthur’s mouth. It was only then that he realised that his and Ivan’s saliva had been connected between them, hanging from Arthur’s parted lips.

“Chert, Arthur,” Ivan murmured, his pupils so big that, for an instant, Arthur thought he looked like some sort of predator, something from a fairytale, dangerous to be around. But Arthur honestly didn’t care right then.

“I know,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. Arthur blinked a few times and he managed to clear his head a little. “I think,” Arthur said, “that this date has gone well. We can… We can go home. Right?”

Ivan appeared to think about it. “I have one more thing to do,” he told Arthur. “Stay here.”

Again, Arthur blinked, confused. In the time it took for him to make sense of what Ivan had said, Ivan gently reached up and removed Arthur’s arms from around his neck. Once he was free, Ivan skated backwards until he was clear of Arthur before he turned to quickly make his way towards the edge of the rink. “Wait!” Arthur called. “Where are you going? What could you possibly need to do _right now_?”

But Ivan didn’t answer and Arthur was left to stand as still as possible on the ice, perplexed and half-hard. He watched as Ivan opened the little door in the wall and carefully stepped out. Ivan walked over to the chairs and bent over. After a few moments, he stood up, holding something in his arms. Then, he turned and made his way back to the ice; Arthur blinked, still bewildered. Squinting at the brown bundle in Ivan’s arms, he thought it looked like a blanket or coat of some sort.

When Ivan skated over to him, he passed Arthur by. Tentative, Arthur turned and watched as Ivan threw out two blankets, both of them thick and furry and soft-looking. Once he was satisfied, he returned to Arthur’s side. Smiling at him, Ivan took his hand and guided him closer. In Arthur’s mind, it looked a lot like the picnic blanket he had lain out in the park. Was that what they were going to do here? But… Arthur was horny and he didn’t want to eat. He wanted to return to Ivan’s flat, lay on his bed and let the bigger man fuck him senseless. Trying to hide his pout, Arthur looked up when Ivan turned to him.

“What’s this?” Arthur asked.

“To keep us warm,” Ivan answered, simply. Without further ado, Ivan grasped his face in his strong hands and drew him into another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the last one. Arthur forgot about the odd blankets or rugs or whatever they were, surrendering to Ivan completely. His arms found their way around Ivan’s neck again and Ivan’s large hands moved from Arthur’s face to press him closer. Arthur groaned when his cock pressed against Ivan’s, remembering the last time this had happened. He wanted so badly to do that again, yet…

“Wait,” Arthur murmured against Ivan’s lips. “We can’t…”

“Hm?” Ivan pressed forward for another kiss.

“We… There are cameras. Probably.” He was interrupted by a kiss that went on for some time, Ivan turning them so that Arthur’s back was to the makeshift nest. Arthur lost himself in the lips and tongue and sweet taste of Ivan: there was a hint of mint and chocolate and alcohol. Eventually, he remembered what he had been trying to say and pulled away, gasping for breath. “We should go home,” Arthur said between pants. “We can’t… We can’t do _it_ here.”

Raising a hand, Ivan brushed his knuckles along Arthur’s cheek. “Can’t do what?” he asked, quite innocently. His hand, however, trailed down until his teasing fingers brushed gently down Arthur’s neck. Arthur shivered, his thoughts scattering in the wake of the tingles spreading through his body. Willingly, he tilted his head to allow Ivan more access. Ivan chuckled. “What can't we do?”

“Fuck me,” Arthur sighed. Realisation was quick to dawn and Arthur’s eyes widened. “I-I mean, you _can't_ fuck me. We’ll get caught. On camera. And then…” Arthur trailed off as Ivan pressed more firmly against his neck before he dragged his hand downwards, his palm flat, to rest over Arthur’s heart. Somehow, the action turned Arthur on all the more.

“The cameras are off,” Ivan told him, smiling with a sense of satisfaction.

“Huh? Why?”

“To give us some privacy.”

The hand on Arthur’s chest left him to cup his face once again. Ivan’s other hand still rested on the small of his back and the taller man pulled him closer with that. Arthur slid forward, barely resisting. For a moment, Arthur tried to ignore the inexorable pull to do as Ivan wanted. Then his will crumbled and he slipped his hands up Ivan’s chest and around his neck, toying with his scarf as they kissed once again.

This time, Ivan deepened the kiss in such a way that Arthur found himself leaning back as he moaned. Ivan used that movement to lower Arthur onto the blankets. It wasn’t long before Arthur was sprawled out on them, one hand clutching a blanket and the other gripping Ivan’s shoulder as they kept kissing. Ivan knelt between his legs, his hands stroking up and down Arthur’s entire body. Finally, Ivan broke away and pulled at Arthur’s leg so that he could reach his skate.

“These need to come off,” Ivan told him as he began to unlace it.

“Mm,” said Arthur, watching him with hooded eyes. There was something thrilling about watching Ivan slowly undress him.

They grew silent, Arthur watching Ivan work. The bigger man was painstakingly careful with each part, making warmth shoot through Arthur. One skate came off, then the other, swiftly followed by his socks. Arthur had to help Ivan with his trousers and underwear by pushing his hips off the blanket. As soon as they came off, Arthur shivered, this time from the cold. Ivan noticed, of course, and rubbed at his bare legs, bending to press open-mouthed, hot kisses along the inside of his thighs. He ignored Arthur’s cock, though, which was still covered by his warm jumper and growing thicker. Once Arthur had stopped shivering so visibly, Ivan pulled Arthur’s shirt and jumper from him before reaching over to pull the sides of the blanket around Arthur’s shoulders.

It was very soft and warm and stopped Arthur from trembling almost immediately. Blinking, Arthur glanced down and it and took in the way the fibres of the fur looked more real than the synthetic stuff Arthur was used to seeing. It tapered to a point and, when he gave it an experimental stroke, he realised that it felt as if he was petting an animal rather than a piece of clothing. Surprised, Arthur looked up at Ivan.

“Is this real?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ivan replied, stroking the blanket himself. “It is from Russia, given to me as a gift. The man made it himself, apparently, having hunted down some bears.”

“That’s awful…” Arthur wasn’t sure how he felt about sitting on something that was produced from such a horrible event.

“Don’t worry,” said Ivan, leaning forward to cup Arthur’s cheek. “That man was… Hm… _discouraged_ from doing that again.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Arthur managed to get out before Ivan kissed him again, lowering Arthur onto the furs.

They kissed for a while, neither attempting to rush things along, despite the cold air of the rink nipping at them. Eventually, Ivan knelt up and took off his coat - and his scarf. Arthur’s eyes widened, well aware that Ivan had some sort of complex about his neck - he had bandaged it the last time they had had sex in his flat after they’d been freed from the lift. As his scarf fell away, however, it revealed a black turtleneck sweater. Arthur sucked in a breath when he realised that it somehow made him all the more attractive. Ivan set the scarf and coat aside and returned his attention to Arthur.

His hands roamed over Arthur’s sides and chest, smoothing their way over Arthur’s skin in a firm yet gentle way. It made Arthur remember Ivan’s strength while assuring him of how careful Ivan would be with him. He relaxed further into the furs as Ivan leaned over him. Arthur smiled up at him as Ivan placed a kiss on Arthur’s forehead. Then he kissed his cheeks, pecked at his lips before going lower. When he kissed at Arthur’s neck, he used his tongue, scraping at Arthur’s neck with his teeth.

Arthur groaned and let his head drop back when Ivan sunk his teeth into the spot he had just kissed. The possessive act had Arthur’s toes curling and his cock hardening all the more. His hands came up and grabbed hold of Ivan’s biceps, gripping tight. Ivan shifted and his mouth was soon leaving a trail of marks, across Arthur’s neck, one on his Adam’s apple, more on his collarbone. Each one made Arthur gasp and one of his hands slid into Ivan’s hair where he grabbed hold and tried to push Ivan closer to him, silently begging for more contact, more kisses, more marks to show everyone who he belonged with. Ivan obliged as he moved further down Arthur’s body, leaving marks everywhere his lips touched. Arthur’s hand slid from his arm and he curled his fingers into the fur, sinking them into the warmth there.

Reaching Arthur’s nipples, Ivan was quick to draw one into his mouth, suckling it and biting at it. Arthur’s hips bucked up, his gasp becoming vapour as it rose away from them. Eyes flickering shut, Arthur revelled in the sensation that Ivan continued applying. He didn’t stop. Just kept going and going, sending sparks of arousal straight to Arthur’s dick. By the time it began to hurt, Arthur was fully hard and gasping.

“Ah, ow, Ivan,” Arthur murmured, pulling at Ivan’s hair.

“Sorry,” Ivan replied, his lips and teeth scraping at his skin as he pulled away.

With one hand on Arthur’s other nipple, twisting it between thumb and forefinger, Ivan made his way further down. He still left marks on his stomach and all the way down, down. Arthur lost his grip on Ivan’s hair and grabbed hold of the blankets instead, using them to anchor himself. After all, he felt as if he was floating in bliss. Ivan’s mouth continued down to the hair above Arthur’s cock, even going so far as to suck a mark there. It made Arthur lose his breath and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Again, Ivan moved. Arthur blinked open his eyes and watched him from along the length of his body as Ivan gripped the back of Arthur’s knee. He allowed Ivan to move it to the side, spreading his legs as much as possible. Ivan smiled down at him, his eyes hooded and dark. Then Ivan leaned down and continued to suck marks along Arthur’s thigh. Arthur groaned and dropped his head back, enduring the teasing way that Ivan ignored his cock - he was pretty sure it was leaking pre-cum now.

For what seemed like an age, Ivan paid attention to both legs. So when, without warning, Ivan’s hand suddenly encompassed Arthur’s dick, he couldn’t stop his gasp. His eyes fluttered as he looked down at his partner. “Ivan,” he murmured. He watched Ivan’s eyes flick to his, warm and full of love, though he didn't stop sucking a mark into the spot just above Arthur’s knee. With his head between Arthur’s legs and a hand on his cock, the sight was erotic enough to have Arthur groaning. “Ivan!” he exclaimed. “ _Please_.”

Thankfully, Ivan seemed to know what he meant and began to stroke him. His fingers were firm, making just enough friction for Arthur to throw his head back once again, moaning in pleasure. Ivan twisted his wrist to and fro and Arthur had to close his eyes against the sensation. The pleasure was building within him, warming him enough that his panting breaths came out in a fog. His fingers curled tighter into the blankets, his legs bent around Ivan, toes curled.

Suddenly, a warm, wet heat surrounded Arthur’s dick. Arthur cried out and one of his hands shot down to grab hold of Ivan’s hair. Through his haze of growing arousal, Arthur could see that Ivan had his mouth on him. Then he started sucking on it in earnest, his thick tongue curling around Arthur’s length. He had one hand under Arthur’s knee, holding it out of his way. The other tweaked Arthur’s nipple a few more times before descending, running down his side before it briefly left him.

Then a finger prodded at Arthur’s hole. Arthur whined, trying to push down on it despite being held. He could remember the way those fingers felt inside him and he _wanted_ it. Squirming, he tugged at Ivan’s hair, trying to make him move, push in, do _something_ , anything, _everything_.

Instead of doing what he wanted, Ivan pulled his hand away. “No!” Arthur cried in dismay. “Ivan! What are you doing?! I _want_ you.”

Ivan’s response was to hum, the vibrations creating pleasure out of Arthur’s displeasure. Distantly, Arthur was aware of clothes rustling as he gasped and panted. Then Ivan’s other hand left him and Arthur made a confused sound, too out of breath to say anything. There was a popping noise and Arthur realised that Ivan was opening lube. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself despite his pounding heart and Ivan’s sucking and the fond emotions swirling within him.

Eventually, Ivan’s hand was back on him. Arthur lifted his hips a little to give Ivan better access and Ivan took that opportunity. Again, he prodded at Arthur’s hole. He tensed in anticipation and then forced himself to relax. It helped that Ivan’s thick finger circled the edge first, the teasing touch building up his pleasure once again. Then his finger slowly slipped in; Arthur’s back arched, driving his cock further down Ivan’s throat. Ivan took it without complaint, sucking harder.

Suddenly, Arthur realised that his climax was much closer than he had expected. There was a pressure in his abdomen, heat around his cock, a finger in his arse. Heat encompassed him entirely and he couldn’t hear anything but his gasping breaths, the blood rushing in his ears, Ivan’s wet sounds on him. Being filled, the wonderful heat…

“Ivan!” Arthur shouted, tugging at his hair. “Stop. Goin-ah! Come-”

Instead of pulling off as Arthur wanted, Ivan hummed a response. The addition of the vibrations had Arthur crying out as he grew overwhelmed with sensations. The soft fur beneath him, rubbing gently against his skin as he shifted. Heat pushing against the cold air. More heat over his cock, wet and pulling. One finger in his arse, thick enough to make Arthur feel filled and complete. Hands, so gentle and firm, concentrating solely on him…

A sudden, particularly hard suck had Arthur coming down Ivan’s throat with a cry. His back arched as he did, pushing his cock even further down Ivan’s throat. Ivan merely swallowed, gulping down all of Arthur’s cum. As Arthur relaxed and dropped back down, Ivan’s finger slid deeper inside him. Panting, Arthur watched as Ivan raised his head, licking his lips and swallowing a final time. It made Arthur shudder as he clenched around Ivan’s finger.

“Good,” said Ivan.

“You… You wanted me to come?” Arthur asked, still feeling a little dazed.

“Yes. I want to always make you come.” Ivan grinned down at him and used his free hand to stroke up and down Arthur’s side.

Arthur scowled. “I can't come _all_ the time. And I want to make you come, too.”

“You will,” Ivan promised him.

The certainty of his words had Arthur shuddering again. He didn’t stop as his body cooled down and the cold of the ice began to get to him. Ivan noticed, even as he kept his finger thrusting in and out of him. Reaching over him, Ivan pulled part of the blanket over his shoulder and Arthur took the initiative to pull the other side over his other one, gripping them tight as he burrowed into their warmth.

As he relaxed into it, Ivan pushed another finger into Arthur; he arched his back as it slipped further and further in. When Ivan had both fingers in up to his knuckles, he began to scissor them. Arthur took a few deep breaths as he felt the stretch, no longer turned on enough to ignore the slight pain. Ivan seemed to stretch him quicker than he had the last time they had fucked, perhaps impatient to get his own release: Arthur wondered if he looked attractive as he was, naked and wrapped only in furs.

Soon, a third thick finger entered him and Arthur gasped, tensing. The intrusion was unappreciated by his body, every muscle complaining. Arthur pulled the furs closer, struggling for breath. Ivan paused and waited for him to relax before pushing onwards. Pain still sparked up Arthur’s spine, his chest heaving as he struggled for breath.

“I am sorry,” Ivan said when he stopped again. “I’ve gone too fast for you. Shall we stop?”

“Just for a moment,” Arthur replied, relieved.

Smiling, Ivan leaned over him again, his fingers shifting inside of Arthur and making him wince. Ivan kissed it away, his free hand cupping Arthur’s face. His tongue soon found its way into Arthur’s mouth and Arthur found his pain slipping away in the face of his growing arousal. So soon after his climax, however, his cock was slow to harden. Ivan’s hand smoothed down to Arthur’s chest just as Arthur thought about that, his fingers searching out Arthur’s nipple. He brushed his fingers over it before he grabbed hold and pulled. The pain of that mixed with sudden pleasure and Arthur gasped into his mouth. Wanting him closer, Arthur let go of the blanket and threw his arms around Ivan’s neck.

Taking that as a signal, Ivan began to move his fingers again, plunging them further and further into Arthur. Ivan’s thick fingers pressing against him, brushing, twisting inside him made Arthur feel better than ever. Being filled like he was had gotten him half-hard and he bucked his hips up, rubbing his cock against Ivan’s fully hard one. Since Ivan was still clothed, the friction was all the more delicious.

Then Ivan brushed against Arthur’s prostate and Arthur broke the kiss to cry out. Ivan’s mouth was still close, his tongue flicking against Arthur’s lips, wetting them more than they already were. Again, Ivan twisted his hand and, this time, pressed against Arthur’s prostate. Another cry broke free of Arthur and he was instantly fully hard. Over and over again, Ivan prodded it, twisting and separating his fingers as he did so, until Arthur was practically sobbing against Ivan’s mouth.

“Stop!” he gasped. “Enough. Put it in!”

“Really?” Ivan said. “You’re ready?”

“ _Yes_! _Please_ , Ivan! I-I need… Fuck!” Arthur finished as Ivan gave that spot a particularly hard prod.

“You need me to fuck you?” Ivan said. “Here? Out in the open like this? Where anyone could walk in, if they were unaware of the closure? And the cameras are pointed at us?”

Arthur shuddered, his other hand coming up to clutch at Ivan’s shoulder. The very idea of being found… Remembering their time in the lift… “ _Ivan_!” he gasped, not bothering to hide his trembling anticipation. “Stop it and just- Fuck me.”

“Of course, solnyshko.”

Ivan reached for his coat and dug around in a pocket. From it, he pulled a long string of condoms, large enough for his cock. Arthur inhaled deeply through his nose. Glancing at him, Ivan smiled before demolishing the wrapper of one of them with his teeth. Then, unfortunately for Arthur, he pulled his fingers out. He let a hand fall to the blanket so that he could cling to it as he pressed his lips shut so as not to let a noise out. Quickly, Ivan unzipped his trousers and slid them and his underwear down to his knees, rolled on the condom, opened up the bottle of lube and covered himself in it. Finally, he was ready and he shifted to line himself up, pulling up Arthur’s hips for better access.

The tip of Ivan’s cock pressed against him and Arthur took a breath. Slowly, Ivan pressed in and Arthur’s back arched. The breath he took left him and he found himself unable to draw in another one. His body was tense, despite his best efforts to keep himself relaxed. Arthur’s fingers clutched at the blankets, scrabbling against them as Ivan shoved himself further and further in, as he was filled, filled, filled, _completed_. He didn’t notice when Ivan was finally all the way in: it wasn’t until Ivan was kissing him, his hands cupping Arthur’s face with gentle tenderness, that he realised that Ivan had stopped moving.

“Are you okay, zolotse?” Ivan murmured against Arthur’s lips. His thumbs wiped at the corners of Arthur’s eyes where tears had leaked free, unnoticed by Arthur.

“Y-Yes,” Arthur gasped. “Just let me catch my breath.”

“Of course,” said Ivan - and proceeded to plant soft, calming kisses across Arthur’s face.

Arthur took deep gulps of air. He could see his breath as he did so, the cold completely forgotten by the heat of their bodies. Ivan’s lips were soft on his face, sweetly kissing him without his teeth or tongue. Slowly but surely, Arthur’s heart rate calmed, his breathing steadied and he felt ready for more, his cock wet from his pre-cum, hard enough to brush against Ivan as he pulled him down into another kiss, this one wet with tongue and sharp with teeth. Ivan kissed back just as hard, sucking on Arthur’s lower lip as he pulled back.

Eyes lidded, Arthur gazed up at Ivan. His gaze was dark and hungry and the black turtle-neck made him seem all the more dangerous. It turned Arthur on all the more, causing heat to spread through him and his dick to twitch. “Fuck me,” Arthur breathed. He hooked a leg around Ivan’s hip and tried to pull him even closer. “Move.”

“Anything for you, moy kisa,” Ivan told him and, with a final peck to Arthur’s lips, he took hold of Arthur’s hips and started.

The initial pull out dragged along Arthur’s walls and made him whine, high-pitched and distraught. But Ivan was quick to push back in, though he still moved relatively slowly. Arthur reached up as Ivan filled him up again and wrapped both arms around Ivan’s shoulders. His fingers tangled with Ivan’s hair and pulled, his nails digging into his scalp. Ivan bowed over him, his breath fanning out over Arthur’s face, his cheeks, his lips. Finally, Arthur dragged him down into a kiss.

Around them, their noises echoed: harsh breathing; the slap of their bodies meeting, over and over; their murmuring words of endearment and cries for more. Arthur couldn’t feel the cold any more. The heat from Ivan’s body encompassed him, trapped within the bundle of furs. As Ivan sped up, he slid his arms under Arthur’s body and pulled him close until they were both lying on the furs, Ivan’s comforting weight on top of Arthur. He hugged Ivan close, his nails scraping at Ivan’s sweater.

Soon, it all became too much. Arthur could tell he was close again. That complete feeling, being filled over and over, his cock brushing against Ivan’s clothes, his legs wrapped tightly around Ivan, his fingers digging into Ivan’s back, the heat rising. His heart was pounding, his breathing laboured, his lips still seeking Ivan’s. With a long, loud groan, Arthur said, “Ivan. God, Ivan… Fuck-”

“Da- Yes. Arthur.” Ivan bowed his head to press his forehead to Arthur’s. The action made Arthur’s eyes flicker but he forced them open to look into Ivan’s eyes: they were violet in the dim lighting. Their gazes made both of them shudder. “You’re so good for me, zayka. So tight and warm. And you took me in so well. Fuck.” He squeezed his eyes closed, as if he was trying to hold himself back.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur shifted so that he brushed his nose against Ivan’s. It startled Ivan’s eyes open. As soon as Arthur could see that beautiful colour, Arthur said, “You fill me up. Don’t stop. Fuck, it’s _so_ good- AH!” he exclaimed as Ivan shifted and, suddenly, hit his prostate. His head fell back as Ivan kept going, his thrusts becoming frantic. Arthur clung on as the heat and the pressure and the emotions built.

Then, with a final, harsh, hard thrust against that spot, Ivan stilled. Arthur could tell he had come but he didn’t have long to preen at being able to make him come first: that thick cock pressing against his prostate made his pleasure build, build, build- With a shout, Arthur came, tensing around Ivan for a moment before he flopped, boneless, on the furs, his cum coating Ivan’s sweater. Ivan collapsed on top of him, though Arthur didn’t mind: he could feel all of Ivan’s muscles against him and he smiled at the reminder of Ivan’s strength.

For a while, they caught their breaths. Then Ivan slipped out of Arthur and rolled onto his side. Arthur winced when Ivan left him empty but he was dragged with him as Ivan moved and they ended up cuddling in the middle of the ice rink. Letting his eyes slip shut, Arthur pressed his face into Ivan’s collarbone.

Unfortunately, the ice chilled the air faster than it would have if they had been in Ivan’s bed. Shivering, Arthur pulled away from Ivan a little so he could look up at him. “It’s cold,” he said, voice quiet. “We should go.”

“No, not yet,” Ivan protested. “Wait…” He sat up, depriving Arthur of his warmth and making him shiver all the more. Wrapping his arms around himself, Arthur frowned up at Ivan. He watched as Ivan grabbed the corner of his coat and pulled it towards him. Turning to Arthur, he threw the coat around him and pulled it tight around his naked body. “Here,” he said. “Does this help?”

There was still a bit of warmth in the coat and Arthur snuggled into it for a moment. “Mm,” he said. Then, after glancing at Ivan rather shyly, he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

Ivan positively beamed. “Good. I also have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Nodding, Ivan reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled something out of it. Arthur blinked at it when he held it up. For a moment, Arthur didn’t recognise what it was. He felt his cheeks heat as realisation dawned. It was a long, purple bullet vibrator, all set up and ready to go.

“Wha-? Have you been carrying that around all day?!” Arthur exclaimed.

“It was meant for later, in bed, but that” - Ivan gestured at the space beside him - “was over far too fast. I came too soon.”

Eyes wide, Arthur shook his head. “No, no,” he said, quickly. “That was perfect. You don’t need to apologise or-or make up for it.”

Careful fingers tipped Arthur’s chin up as Ivan leaned down. “I wanted it to last longer,” he said, lips getting closer. “Will you get me hard again with a performance?”

Arthur was inclined to say no. It was cold on the ice, despite the warmth he was surrounded with. His toes and fingers felt a little numb. And there were still the cameras to worry about, even if Ivan promised. Not to mention that he’d lost track of time - how much time did they have until someone came to reopen the centre? Yet those eyes were wide and pleading and he liked the idea of getting Ivan hard by fucking himself with the vibrator. So he gave a short, quick nod before he changed his mind.

Ivan’s smile could be clearly felt when he kissed Arthur, licking into his mouth until Arthur moaned.

When they broke apart, Ivan handed Arthur the vibrator and the bottle of lube. Then he sat back, giving Arthur plenty of space as he settled back to watch. His gaze was intense and Arthur had to look down at the vibrator so that he could breathe under how piercing it was. Suppressing a shudder, Arthur studied the vibrator to make sure he knew how it worked before he began to lather it in lube. He was probably open enough that he didn’t need it, but it made it more of a show and he needed a moment to build his confidence.

As soon as he deemed it satisfactory, Arthur repositioned himself so that he was seated, facing Ivan. He spread his legs and looked up at Ivan, meeting his gaze for a moment before Ivan looked down, his hungry eyes darting across Arthur’s limp cock and the glimpse of his hole. Satisfied, Arthur leaned back a little and used a hand to push himself up a little. Keeping his balance with that arm and the bracing of his feet, he reached around to push the vibrator against his hole. He was a little surprised when it slipped in a little and he let out a groan.

Since it was already inside of him, Arthur pushed it in further. Further and further and- The vibrator wasn’t as big as Ivan and it stopped far too soon. For a moment, he considered shifting it until he found his prostate, but he decided that he would likely come too soon if he did that. Instead, he drew it out and pushed it in, slowly fucking himself. Little tingles of pleasure darted along his body and he lifted his other hand to trail it down his body. He started at his neck, his fingers brushing against the marks that had no doubt bloomed there from Ivan’s biting, and dragged his way down his body, circling the nipple Ivan had teased to oversensitivity. Arthur gasped then, his cock twitching in a valiant effort as his hips bucked, chasing the sensation. It made the vibrator shift inside of him and his eyes fluttered, though he forced them open, watching Ivan’s reaction. His eyes were dark and intent on Arthur’s entire body, watching his hand lower to his crotch.

Grabbing his dick, Arthur began to stroke it lightly, helping it get half-hard with light fingers. Again, he looked up at Ivan to find his eyes still trained on his hand. Unintentionally, Arthur paused, and Ivan’s eyes trailed up his body. Arthur wondered how he looked, with his naked body on display, the marks on full display, Ivan’s coat over his shoulders, hand on his cock and the other clutching at a fake cock to fuck himself with. The idea that Ivan could get off to that image made Arthur shudder.

It also made him shove the vibrator in as far as it could go. He gasped at the roughness and gripped the end of it tightly. When the burst of pleasure subsided, he looked over at Ivan who met his gaze. “It feels so good,” Arthur told him in a low voice. Ivan’s eyes grew even more intent. “Maybe it will feel even better when I turn it on,” Arthur added in a murmur that made Ivan lean forward.

“Yes,” he said, sounding rather authoritative. It was almost an order and Arthur was eager to obey.

With a flick of his finger, the vibrator started up. Arthur gasped as it rubbed against him, over and over. He let go of it, arching his back as he clutched at the furs. His eyes searched for Ivan’s and found him staring, a delighted expression on his face. Arthur liked to think that Ivan was awestruck. Involuntarily, Arthur bucked his hips as his cock hardened fully, the movement making the vibrator shift and making him groan.

As his eyes fluttered in an effort to keep them open, he spotted movement. Forcing his eyes open, breathing heavily, Arthur managed to catch sight of Ivan’s hand reaching out to him. He tilted his head into Ivan’s touch as his partner cupped his face. Arthur kept his eyes on Ivan’s face, on his dark, hungry eyes. Ivan smiled at him, gentle and sweet and commanding.

“Turn it up.”

“Yes,” sighed Arthur, already reaching down for the button. He flicked the switch and the vibrator sped up, making him gasp. Catching Ivan’s eyes, he said, “Feels better.” The words barely escaped his mouth through his moan.

“Oh?” said Ivan, shifting closer. “What does it feel like?”

“Ah!” Arthur exclaimed as the vibrator shifted again, surprising him. “I, ah, um…” He trailed off, trying to summon the words to describe how good it felt. “So- _So_ good. Can-Can feel… it.” He took a breath. “So much,” he murmured, his eyes focussing so he could see Ivan’s pleased expression - and the fact that he had his hand down his trousers. That made Arthur shudder and he shook his head. “Not-Not enough. I-I need- I want _more_.”

“Then turn it up,” Ivan ordered him.

“Oh, yes,” Arthur replied and did as he was told.

He immediately cried out, his back arching, hips bucking, desperate for friction. But he didn’t dare take hold of his cock. There would be no way he’d be able to keep from coming. Instead, he had both hands gripping great clumps of the blanket, pulling at it as he yelled in pleasure. The vibrator seemed faster than he had thought it would be, wiggling around inside him. Arthur let go of the blankets with one hand as it continued, almost too much for his soaked dick, his pre-cum dripping from the tip and sliding down to the base. Dimly aware that he was meant to be putting on a show, Arthur trailed his hand up his body, avoiding his cock at all costs. Up his abdomen, his chest, over his neck with light fingertips that made him shiver. Finally, his hand found his way to the blanket above his head and he clung to it, keeping his eyes on Ivan.

Because of that, Arthur saw the moment Ivan broke. His eyes seemed to darken all the more as he bowed over himself, hand still in his pants. Then his head snapped up, eyes still intent as he raked his gaze down Arthur’s body. He had the vague notion that Ivan was picturing a lot of things they could do to mark Arthur’s body, to make him come, to have him writhing under Ivan. At the moment, though, all Ivan did was reach out and flick the vibrator up to its highest setting.

“Oh, fuck!” Arthur shouted. “Yes, Ivan, yes! More! Fuck!”

“I know what you need,” Ivan growled. “But, before that…”

Arthur didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant. Ivan reached out to the vibrator once more and tilted the entire thing. It pressed against that spot deep inside Arthur, just the tip, a teasing touch which wiggled over it. With a gasp, Arthur writhed, forced the vibrator further into that spot and positively screamed as he bucked his hips. That touch was enough and not enough and too much and- “More,” he pleaded, out of his mind with pleasure and tugging at the fur. “More. More. _Please_. More. I-Iva- ah! _Fuck_. Ivan…!” The last word was drawn out as Ivan tugged and pushed at the vibrator a couple of times. Then, finally, unfortunately, Ivan drew it out and flung it over his shoulder.

Too caught up in his pleasure, Arthur whined and squirmed. He reached for his cock but Ivan caught his hand and pulled it up. Without care, Ivan kissed his palm before pushing his tongue over and between Arthur’s fingers. Arthur groaned, his lashes fluttering as he stared into Ivan’s eyes. Ivan smiled.

“My turn,” said Ivan in a low, sing-song voice.

Just the thought of Ivan’s big cock inside him had Arthur squirming, searching for that full feeling. He frantically nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“Take off the coat,” Ivan ordered. “And get on your hands and knees.”

Nodding again, Arthur hastened to obey. He pulled off the coat and threw it aside. It flew across the blankets and landed on the ice. Once it was out of the way, Arthur sat up to turn over. Ivan stopped him for a moment with a kiss, hard and deep. Then he released him and helped turn him over until he was facing away from Ivan and towards the back of the rink. He felt rather exposed and vulnerable like this and he felt a thrill run through him as he waited for Ivan to touch him, listening to him open another condom.

Ivan didn’t keep him waiting - almost as soon as Arthur had braced himself, Ivan’s large hands grabbed hold of his hips. He didn’t let go, even as his cock pressed against the loose rim of Arthur’s hole. Arthur took in a breath, the anticipation making him tense; he forced himself to relax just before Ivan slid in. Crying out, Arthur screwed his eyes shut, his hands balled into fists in the fur. It was the best feeling in the world, Ivan’s dick dragging against him in one long stroke: he had foregone any lube and, though there was more than enough inside Arthur already, it felt almost like he was taking Arthur dry.

After a moment for them both to get used to the new position and angle, Ivan leaned over to speak into Arthur’s ear, his cock pressing against Arthur in a slightly different way. It was just enough to make him quietly gasp. “Can I move?” Ivan asked.

“Yes!” Arthur exclaimed, unable to keep himself calm. “ _Fuck_ , yes!”

“Good,” said Ivan, and he proceeded to suck on Arthur’s earlobe. Before Arthur could even begin to question it, Ivan pulled out and shoved himself back in. Arthur dutifully cried out, revelling in the feeling of being more full, of being rubbed against in all the right places. He had barely recovered from the wave of pleasure when Ivan drew out and pushed back in.

As he fucked Arthur, Ivan’s mouth found his back. There were sweet, gentle, encouraging kisses at first. Then Ivan’s tongue pressed against the spots he kissed, lapping at Arthur’s skin and likely tasting his sweat. And, on one of his inward thrusts, Ivan then bit down, sucking hard enough that Arthur could practically feel the bruise forming. His moan in response was low and echoed off the ice.

Speeding up, Ivan continued to bite marks into Arthur’s shoulders and back and anywhere he could reach. It sent pulses of pleasure rolling through Arthur, mixed with pain, and he could feel himself growing closer to his finish. Ivan didn’t help by occasionally shifting to lean into his ear and whisper things into his ear.

“You’re so good, Arthur. So good for me. I bet I could tell you to do anything and you’d do it for me. Want to see you _begging_ \- but not today. Another time. You would beg for me, won’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Arthur whimpered, his heart thumping so hard and fast that he wasn’t sure he could breathe. In fact, he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed - though he was greedy enough to want _more_.

“Good boy,” murmured Ivan and Arthur gasped, trying to thrust backwards onto Ivan’s cock. He was embarrassed by his reaction and expected Ivan to say something but his partner only chuckled, low and predatory. “Very good boy.” Again, Arthur moved, but Ivan ignored it and continued speaking. “So tight and wet for me. I love it. So warm. So good. Taking me so well, over and over and over-”

“ _Ivan_ ,” Arthur whined.

In response, Ivan bit the tip of his ear, hard. “I want you. I love you,” he said, his accent growing thicker. Arthur shivered, amazed to find that Ivan’s accent turned him on all the more. “I-I… want you… come first,” he panted into Arthur’s ear, sounding just as wrecked as Arthur felt.

“I… No,” Arthur managed to say, his breathing heavy. “I- Please. I want _you_ to come first.” He turned his head, trying to catch Ivan’s eye. Ivan was close enough that their noses brushed and, soon, they were kissing, tongues in mouths and noses presses to cheeks. Ivan didn’t stop moving as he kissed and, when they broke apart for air, Arthur merely panted against his lips, train of thought lost to the movement.

“You’ll come first,” Ivan eventually said. He promptly cut off Arthur’s protest with another sloppy kiss. Arthur still made a noise into Ivan’s mouth, but Ivan ignored him and shifted once more, continuing to thrust as he did so. For a moment, Arthur couldn’t figure out what was happening, too caught up in the different angles Ivan was thrusting at to do much more than groan into their kiss. Then he realised, just an instant before it happened: Ivan was searching for his prostate.

When Ivan hit it, Arthur drew back from him to cry out. He could see Ivan grin in triumph before he had to hang his head, the effort to hold his head up too much as Ivan began to pound into him - directly into that spot. Teeth dug into the back of his neck when he did, sending even more pleasure coursing through him. Arthur only lasted a few more thrusts before everything narrowed down to the building pressure.

Fogging breaths, curling up and away. Heat over and around him. Cock aching. Heart hammering. Breathing laboured. Blood rushing. Ivan’s voice telling him to _be a good boy and come for me_. Sparks of pleasure everywhere. Pain at intermittent intervals, each one from his back and driving everything higher. His own voice blabbering various exclamations. _Please!_ and _yes!_ and _right there, fuck!_ and _Ivan, Ivan, please!_ and _ah, ah, ah!_ and _oh, fuck, yes, please!_ and _ah, no, goin- come- coming!_

As soon as he’d come, Arthur’s arms and legs gave out. While Ivan still held his hips up as he continued to thrust into him, Arthur’s front half fell to the furs. He lay there, face pressed into the fluffy blanket and tried to catch his breath. His cock twitched as Ivan kept hitting his prostate but Arthur didn’t care. To him, it was blissful; he felt as if he was floating, a smile on his face as his eyes fluttered. A hand smoothed down his back, from his arse to his shoulder, and his smile grew. When it reached his neck, Arthur lifted a weak arm to link their fingers together.

“Ivan,” he croaked, starting to come back to himself.

“A-Arthur. Ah!” Ivan replied, sounding distracted. “Khorosho. Tak khorosho.”

“Yes,” said Arthur, even though he didn’t know what he was saying. Then, since Ivan was speaking in Russian: “Da, Ivan.”

That seemed to send Ivan over the edge. Arthur’s body was rocked once, twice, thrice more before Ivan buried himself as deep as he could. With a grunt, Ivan curled over Arthur, just as he cried out from the full sensation. Then Ivan slipped his arms around Arthur’s middle and drew him with him as they fell onto their sides, breathing heavily. Sighing happily, Arthur snuggled back against him, relishing the warmth that surrounded them.

Ivan was the first to move. Arthur could feel him kissing his neck, soft, fleeting touches that Arthur moved so he could feel more of. With another sigh, Arthur said, “I don’t really want to move.”

“Then we’ll stay here for a while,” Ivan replied, punctuating the end of his sentence with another kiss.

“We can’t do that.” Arthur turned a little in an attempt to look at Ivan over his shoulder. He winced as he felt Ivan’s limp cock within him; it was starting to slip out due to the lube and their movements. “I want to sleep and someone will no doubt come in here if we do that.”

“No, they won’t.” Ivan sounded so sure of himself that Arthur was almost convinced.

Chuckling, Arthur carefully moved, wincing again as Ivan slipped from inside of him. He instantly felt empty and aching to be filled. Ignoring that, he rolled over so that he was pressed, chest to chest, against Ivan. Tangling their legs together, Arthur grabbed Ivan’s hand and held it tight, their fingers intertwined. “Maybe not, darling, but it’s far too cold for my liking here.”

“Ah. Yes, we can go now.”

“Just… Not yet,” Arthur added, pressing more closely against Ivan.

“Mm.” Ivan dropped his lips to Arthur’s head to press a kiss to his hair. They curled around each other for a while, merely existing, breathing. Arthur’s eyes began to droop as the intense session of sex caught up to him. Then, Ivan spoke once more. “Arthur? Are you still awake?”

“Hm, yes,” Arthur answered, a little sleepily.

“You’ve enjoyed these past dates, right?”

Arthur blinked. He pulled away a little so that he could look Ivan in the eye. “Of course I did. How couldn’t I?” Opening his mouth to say something else, he paused, hesitating. Then, ducking his head down to hide in Ivan’s neck again, he said, “I was with you, after all.”

Ivan laughed at that, a brilliant, bright sound that somehow seemed fond. Arthur smiled into his sweater, pleased at the reaction. “I loved them, too. And I love you, Arthur. I want to be your boyfriend.” Arthur’s eyes widened at his words, gasping in surprise, his heart speeding up again. “Do you want to?” asked Ivan.

For a moment, Arthur simply breathed. He could smell that crisp, sweet scent again, the one he couldn’t place. It calmed his heart a little and he was able to think a little more clearly. After everything they had been through, after all the declarations of love, after their dates where he’d gotten to know Ivan just that little bit more, Arthur found he wanted to know more about him, wanted to lie with him in a bed, just like now, for as long as he liked.

So he smiled and leaned back so Ivan could see it. “Yes,” he said. “Of course.”

With a bright smile, so big his eyes shut, Ivan dragged Arthur closer to give him a tight hug. Arthur laughed, the sound echoing in the empty space, but, for now, he didn’t care where he was, as long as Ivan was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Russian from a Google search of "Russian pet names" or Google Translate so... if it's wrong... sorry. ^^"


End file.
